How many different positive integers can be represented as a difference of two distinct members of the set $\{1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 \}$?
Explanation: It is clear that the maximal positive difference is $6 - 1 = 5$. Moreover, we can use 6 to ensure that we can get all positive integer differences up to 5: $6 - 5 = 1$, $6 - 4 = 2$, $6 - 3 = 3$, $6 - 2 = 4$, $6 - 1 = 5$. So, there are $\boxed{5}$ possible differences.